When Those Sapphire Eyes Shone
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Ash's journeys to different regions were always filled with people always trying to bring him down. That was the case until a man with a MegaBlaziken mask comes and sends the boy on a roller-coaster of emotions. The fear of falling in love again haunts him deeply as the only thing Serena can do is watch on from the side lines. SatoSere, Amourshipping.
1. Prologue

**When Those Sapphire Eyes Shone **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Pag-ibig ay isang kakaibang bagay,

Minsan maaari itong lumikha ng ng pinakamaramingmagandang mga alaala

Minsan maaari itong lamang magdala ng kawalan ng pag-asa,

Ngunit ito palaging nagdudulot ng pag-asa.

Hindi mahalaga kung gaano katagal mo na-hiwalayin

Ito ay pa rin doon.

* * *

The rustle in the leaves could be heard nearby as the sounds of rushed footsteps crushed the twigs underneath his feet. Pokemon nearby scattered back into the deep woods as he rushed by. The evening sun shone down on him as the shadows under his feet looked like they had twisted into dark demons and were ready to captures his soul. This only made him run faster. He reached his hand out and pushed branches aside before feeling one hit back, sending him down on his feet. Mud and dried up leaves were in his mouth as he spat the taste away.

His eyes shook when the haunting image came closer and the sense of fear raised him to his feet, recklessly running down narrow paths between the huge forest trees. He patted down around his waist and cursed under his breath.

Of all times to leave his pokemon it _had_ to be today.

Holding onto the straps of his backpack tighter he came to a stop and noticed a steep fall was going to greet him if he continued. Taking a quick glance back he saw the haunting image wasn't going to stop. Swallowing hard he hid behind a huge trunk of a tree nearby and prayed under his lucky stars. Closing his eyes he heard the roar before hearing it scream as it recklessly ran pass the trainer wondering why he came to a halt before finding out why.

The provoked Ursaring fell down the steep hill, hitting its head on some bushes on the way down. The trainer looked from above glad to be alive and stopped when he did as minutes later he watched the pokemon walk away, no longer having the ambition to chase after him. Still not moving from his spot, his feet started to sink into the ground before discovering that was not the case.

The ground was not stable due to a sudden landslide in the area.

Before the young boy could scream for help he felt his legs being tugged into the ground as he fell down for the ride. It kept on going and what felt hours in reality were only seconds. He kept his eyes closed even when the nightmare was over but he couldn't help but wonder if what had happen been real. So his eyelids slowly rose and his auburn eyes shone. Mud, fallen trees and leaves greeted him no matter where he looked. He was glad he wasn't sucked into the depths of the mud like he had felt.

With little energy in him he pulled his backpack from his shoulders and pulled the zipper to showcase what was inside. The berries were bruised but nothing was squashed. The trainer gave off a sigh of relief- at least something went right.

Sudden vibrations cut through the air at high speeds filled the sky above him. It was a sound he was too far familiar with.

"Beedrill." He cussed underneath his breath.

The sunlight rays bounced off their needles sending glare into his eyes, casting his hand over his eyes as the pack of Beedrill came in closer. Opening his eyes for a brief moment the trainer was able to shut his bag tight before pushing himself up to his knees before feeling the mud shake. Looking to his right he noticed small holes appeared from the ground due to the Beedrills using Poison Sting but missed horribly.

"I was never good with Beedrills." He rushed up to his feet and threw his bag over one shoulder.

The sound of the air being cut due to the Pokémon chasing him was something Ash knew he was never going to get used to. But after being chased by another Pokémon beforehand and falling down with a landslide his legs suddenly had enough and toppled on him. Sending him down onto the ground. Mud greeted his face once again.

Opening his eyes and turning to face the sky he noticed the Pokémon where ready to send thousands of small poisonous needles at him. Ash didn't waste any time and tried to push himself up but his body refused. He tried again and again but to no avail. He looked back up and their needles shone even more into shades of neon purple. He simply closed his eyes and waited for it to be over and done with.

After some time later, and nothing happened, Ash opened his eyes; the young trainer saw a huge beam of fire crossing his body, just missing him as it went straight into the pack of Beedrill. The flames wrapped themselves around the Beedrills as it broke into fire separate beams of their own, taking shape of a star.

The Pokémon screamed its own name in pain and flew off into the distance. Ash rested his head down and looked behind him. First he could see nothing but black boots as the sun fell deeper and deeper into slumber behind the tall trees in the forest. Ash rolled over onto his stomach as he pushed himself up to his knees. In the distance was a coated person wearing what seemed to be a mask of a Mega Blaziken.

"You."

The man didn't reply to Ash as he took steps closer and closer to the weak trainer. He didn't seem to stop until footsteps were heard in the distance, making their way over to them, as they got louder as the seconds went by. They suddenly came to a halt as Ash glanced over his shoulder.

"...Serena."

Her teal eyes that were always filled with such excitement and joy were suddenly replaced with dread and fear after seeing in the state Ash was in. Mud and dirt stained his clothes and cuts and bruises, though they were not that severe still sent chills up the girl's back. The light brunette's footsteps were heard through the forest with the setting sun behind it before a flash of fire was seen heading towards her where the mask man stood. The move was uncalled for and unpredictable. Things the man was known for doing.

Although all he took was a quick glance Ash knew where it was heading and with the little energy he had left, rose to his feet and fell down on Serena, both dodging the Fire Blast attack that was aimed originally at her.

He heard her scream as they both fell down on the wild grass with Ash's arm over her waist, like he was acting like a barricade for her. The steps of the man went closer, only by a step or two as the setting sun casted more shadows through the forest. Pulling himself from his close friend Ash's eyes made their way to the masked man as his long coat swayed with the wind.

Due to all what had happened Ash was too tired to speak or even move as his sight on the man was weakening. Serena on the other hand rose to her knees and kept him balance on his own as she was too busy looking at him than the man that her tried to kill them again. Keeping him upright while keeping control of her emotions were proving difficult for the young racer.

His hand was seen near its mask as his fingers wrapped around the mask lightly and sudden, a face was revealed. He couldn't see clearly except the sapphire eyes shining as bright as the setting sun behind them. His eyes thicken, as tears were seen running down his face before his eyes found a way to close on him. The panic screams from his close friend didn't stop as she held him close to her chest.

When Serena gazed at the masked men the mask had returned. With a sudden blink he had faded as the young trainer looked back at her fainted friend. Somehow his tears didn't stop as they kept on rolling for a few seconds later before they came to a stop.

Ash didn't want to stop looking as the cold sapphire eyes that stung him deeply. A minute longer, that was all he wanted. Maybe if he were stronger he would have and then maybe, maybe ask questions why. He didn't have to see their face to know, it was those eyes that told him everything.

And maybe, when they would meet again, he'll ask for forgiveness, something he didn't want from her until now, when those sapphire eyes shone.

* * *

Hours had come to past and with the help of his friends Ash discovered he was back at camp with voices overheard, causing him to slowly wake up after fainting in the forest, recklessly saving Serena from what of could of been a horrible, horrible accident. He pushed his body up to a sitting position and held his sore head. His fingertips came across bandages wrapped tightly around his head before his eyes came to contact that so did his wrists.

Everything felt sore, everything felt painful and it only felt worse when the image of the unmasked person came into his mind. Ash held his head tightly as he tired to shake his head, but even that proved to be painful. Looking around his could see not even his Pokémon were around in the tent he was in. He gave up thinking the reason why as the voices from outside made their way to him.

"It was just meant to be a simple trip to gather berries. How can it get so bad?"

"I have no idea, after I heard the landslide I just had to check things out. I'm so glad I did."

That was Serena's voice. Ash was sure. The other took time but he soon recognized it to be Clemont, another new travelling companion of his.

"But Ash is okay, right? Nothing bad happened to him?"

The other voice was filled with panic; a voice that was normally filled with cheer was suddenly distressed. It was no other but Bonnie.

"Yeah, I've tended to his wounds. Lucky they weren't as bad as I first thought. He should be fine by the morning, after that we can continue to travel into the next town for Ash's next gym battle."

"He would be excited to hear that!" Serena's voice was filled with cheer.

Next thing that filled Ash's ears was the sudden jump that Serena had made from what he imagined to be from the table and chairs. Next were her footsteps before the sound of the tent door opening wide and by the entrance was the woman herself. Her smile was wiped away when she saw the condition he was in.

"I heard everything."

Serena pondered as she tilted her head to one side, "Then why don't you sound excited then?"

"I nearly got you killed, what is to be excited about that?" He avoided eye contact with her as he lay on his back and rolled to one side. "And just because I couldn't get some decent berries."

Serena's eyes didn't leave him as she crawled deeper into the tent and placed her hat by the entrance. Gently she sat by his side, her arms wrapped around her knees. Ash rolled to his other side with his back facing his dear friend. He closed his eyes in hope he would return to slumber but his body stood awake. He readjusted the pillow his sore head was lying on before both sitting in silence. Even with their background - knowing each other since they were children they still had their moments where they wouldn't speak a word to one another.

Ash had saved her once again, like in that moment in the forest when they were children. He had come to her aid. All she got that day was a sore and bruised knee. He on the other hand got more than a simple bruise.

"You couldn't predict that was going to happen Ash." the brunette began.

"You talk like that isn't the first time that has happened." His voice was low. "Sometimes I wonder why he suddenly saves us and then tries to hurt us the next minute."

"Don't worry about it." Serena fanned her hand. "I promise I'll be careful."

Ash's eyes gazed at the blank canvas of the tent wall. "What if there is no next time?"

The young trainer had no words to say and gave off a sigh. Their conversation was leading nowhere. Reaching over for her hat she placed it on tightly before taking one more look at her old friend. He didn't move, not even to look back at her like he would always do. He didn't greet her goodnight with a smile or a wave. He just lay there, on one side with his face facing the tent wall. Staring into oblivion.

The empty silence told Ash that Serena was no more and he finally rolled onto his back; nothing but the ceiling of the tent in his view. His eyes half lit as he gazed at his wrist, wrapped in bandages of their own. Blood was starting to stain the outside layers of the material but Ash decided to ignore it as he closed his eyes.

The image of the huge blast of fire that had saved him played in his mind before the traumatizing attack suddenly turned on Serena. With his weak and whimpering body he was able to save her just in time. Damaging his body even more from the fall. The pain was still fresh throughout his body.

He save another, yet another still remained lost.

"I don't want this feeling." Ash heard himself speak, which surprised him. He thought he had convinced himself he had spoken those words only in his head.

It had been years since the heart in his chest beat so. The stuttering, the overprotecting, the mentoring. He had done that all before and his feelings then were no different to now. He clenched onto his blanket tighter as the memories poured through. Sometimes, when she smiled he would see her pouring through. He didn't like it for many reasons. One, he would sometimes remember her smile for somebody else and second, after tonight he hated it more.

"Just go away." He begged. "I don't need this."

A sudden shadow was painted on the blank canvas of his tent outside. The campfire still stayed alive, bright enough for the shape to take place. Ash acted like he didn't know what the image was by the way he kept staring at it with his empty eyes. His emotions were everywhere and his mind was at a lost.

But he couldn't keep him waiting.

With a gentle push, his blanket found their way off of him as he pushed himself up to his knees. Lifting up one legs proved tricky as the other followed, only taking note now that his right leg was also covered in bandages; it was the same foot that got sucked into the landslide hours earlier. So each step he took with that foot stung for a few seconds before he would repeat it again. Ash was surprised he made his way outside with little to guide him. Looking around he saw Pikachu making his way to the tent before seeing the surprise in his eyes to see his trainer outside.

His cheeks suddenly had sparks flying when he greeted Ash's mysterious companion. But a hand was held out telling him to stop and even relax. The sparks may have ended by the little mouse kept his guard up and stood in front of his trainer.

"I'm surprised you even went out."

Ash had no response and looked at the man with a blank reaction. The man examined Ash's posture and noticed he was holding on his left arm tightly and was leaning to one side. A bloodstain could be seen coming through his bandages that were on his wrist. His eyes avoiding his.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Still avoiding the man's gaze. "Where do I even start?"

The man chuckled, "You could ask if I'm alright."

Finally finding the courage to look the masked man in the eyes, "That's a dumb question; I obviously know that isn't true."

"You haven't even asked."

"I don't need too." The trainer explained. "When you took off your mask, I looked into your eyes and I knew everything wasn't."

The masked man took a step back in shock. He didn't remember Ash to be so observant. If he did he would never remember it for long. To take in something so deep and keep it was rare since all Ash ever wanted was to battle and reach his dreams. His friends just helped him along and he helped them with their own ambitions.

His hands reached deep into his coat and pulled out a small bottle. The bottle was transparent and the liquid could be seen inside, swaying along to any movement the owner would make. A small step was taken and Pikachu's cheeks lit up again, sparks ready to escape his cheeks.

"It's alright buddy, relax."

The mouse's ears perked up, "Cha!?"

"Trust me." He even managed to give off a small smile.

Following the orders of his trainer the mouse took a step back and watched his trainer and the mysterious trainer meet up. Their hands meeting as the bottle was giving to the injured trainer. Pikachu watched as Ash completely avoided looking at the man even with the mask on. Every time they would meet their reactions would be different, one day he would save them, the next he would try to hurt them. Was he just toying with their lives?

When the medication was placed into the hands of Ash, the trainer made his way to his own mask as it slipped off with ease. The hair soon followed as it fell down his shoulder with ease. Opening his eyes shone the same eyes from before. A smile was seen but it wasn't how they both remembered it to be. It was painful for them all.

"Take care." The hand of the trainer softly patted the cheek of Ash and soon the mask made its way back on the trainer's face.

His lips trembled as he bit his bottom lips to stop, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and hung his head so nobody would notice the tears flooding his face. He always hid his tears from everyone - even Pikachu.

"You really care for me, don't you?"

His head perked up at the sudden soft words he heard. Holding his arm tighter, Ash gave off a small cocky smile. "You have no idea." But the smile didn't last long and noticed the man that wore the Mega Blaziken mask had now gained some distance from them both before fading into the distance.

Faded into the darkness - it now had become his home.

As Ash turned back to the direction to the tent he woke in, soft lips graced his right ear.

"That makes me very happy to hear that, Ash."

And like the wind the presence of the mysterious trainer faded, back to the darkness he had now called home. A sudden breeze passed them both as Ash stood still in the early hours of the summer night.

They were not the words he wanted to speak - to hear yet, he spoke them anyway.

He wanted to yell, to scream but he couldn't. He wanted to ask him so many questions one after the other or even send Pikachu to battle. Cuss on how he could involve Serena into their problems. But he just trembled at even thinking of his name. His short name all of a sudden became hard to pronounce.

"I don't want any of this." He held up the bottle of medication to his eyesight before looking away. "Always leaving with a gift. How typical."

At least he cared. At least _she_ still cared.

* * *

Love is a strange thing,

Sometimes it can create the most wonderful memories

Sometimes it can only bring despair,

But it always brings hope.

No matter how long you have been apart

It will still be there.

* * *

**A/N:**

I promised I wouldn't do this. I really did. I did everything I can but nope, never happened. Ugh, I hope I don't regret this later on. Please.

Anyway I think I trolled my readers with the starting of the chapter in filipino. xD I just wanted to start off different. lol. The bottom half is the translation of the top. I really did purposely made it into a different language so it will give you more reasons to read all the way to the bottom. The quotes are written by, yours truly (me) and most of the chapters ahead will have quotes written by me. xD

A long prologue I know but it sets up the story. Now, I won't write the next chapter until a few episodes of XY will come out or whenever I finish playing XY (the game) since I refuse to be spoiled about the story line until I finish the game myself. (and plus I'm at the lost with the pairing. lol)

This will be updated slower than my other fics because I need a few moments from the XY to start the base of my story as the rest will be based of my total imagination. So I'm treading carefully when to and not to update this. Please understand. :D

**~midnight**


	2. Chapter 1: Ignite

**When Those Sapphire Eyes Shone**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Serena's mind was left in wonder. Only a month had passed since their horrible accident and here he was, jumping in joy, screaming his excitement high into the afternoon sky. Waving his gym badge high in the air with his pokemon jumping in joy by his side. She judged each and every one of them and smiled. They just seem to be the perfect fit for Ash.

A light breeze touched her face and her hair lifted up before dying down again. The clouds gathered up as tightly as the bubbles that surrounded Ash's Froakie. The lightness of the sky turned harsh and darker with minutes. The dread came over her. Darkness fell over them, so dark their shadows had run off to hide.

"Ash, don't you think you've had enough to celebrate now?" Clemont's voice woke the young girl from her trance. Clemont tried to ask politely but there was also clear irritation in his voice as well. "It's been an hour now and we are kinda travelling here. You might drop that badge of yours and you would have to go through that gym battle again."

"Right, sorry about that. I guess I got carried away." The boy quickly returned his badge back into his case. "Just a few more buddy and we'll enter a league and maybe we could win one for once."

"Cha!" Glee was evident in the mouse's voice.

Lightning flashed across the dark sky, dancing on the grey pallet as the sound echoed in their ears. The flash lit up their path as their shadows overcast each other before running away back into the darkness. The wind roared past their faces as the young trainer held onto her pink felt hat tightly. Her eyes closed and she let another huge gust blow her by.

It amazed how quickly the weather could turn so, _so sour._

Serena had lost count at when or how the horrible started and when they started to run. Run and run until their legs could break off. No house, no tree or not some gloomy cave was nearby. The four of them stuck on some empty dirt country road with the weather ready to take them away to God knows where. And that scared her so.

"Brother!" Bonnie's voice that was normally filled with glee was coated in fear. She embraced her brother's waist tightly. She watched and envy that she could hold on somebody for support. Serena wished quickly that she could have that kind of support once more. All they could use for shelter was a tree with an unusual huge trunk. Size or looks weren't important as they leaned against the object and hoped everything would be smooth sailing by now.

"The weather man never said there would be a storm today!" Clemont quickly fell into panic.

"Comes to show science isn't always right all the time!" Bonnie yelled.

The winds screamed passed them more and more that it was getting harder to stay put. Were they entering themselves into some sudden tornado or did it just feel that way to her? The wind blew into the cold and felt like it was snowing itself as Serena felt her own legs shaking. Her arms sore from holding her hat but her body was screaming for warmth as they pushed on forward. The wind died down before blowing into their faces a minute later and Serena _hated _that. It only brought her uncertainty.

Just how uncertain she was to tell Ash that they _had _met once before. She wanted to show him that handkerchief again, but he would only greet her with those two brown confused eyes. Looking at her so blankly those they longer she gazed at them, the longer she would think about them, the more the pain was dug into her chest.

Eventually there just came a time where she gave up.

And that is what her body felt where her arms let go of holding her pink hat, her eyes closing on her. It was just too cold, too strong and they had been walking down that same path for the last hour till now. Serena wished she didn't skip her last meal her friends had made for her.

"Serena!"

Ash's voice was filled with that same concern, that same fear he had when that Fire Blast attack was heading her way only a month ago. It was the type of concern she wished he showed her more of. But, thinking to gather the person Ash was, he probably did care. It just wasn't the way she wanted it to be.

His warm hand reached out to her cold fingertips and held onto her wrist tightly. His determination to save them all from the sudden horrible weather lit her up and her eyes opened. He had caught her in the nick of time, Serena smiled. Ash was always good at doing that.

"Stay strong."

His voice was as warm as his body. They all had been outside in the horrible storm just as long as she did yet Ash's body felt so warm. As if he had been by the side of a fireplace for hours. His warmth felt like his hope of able to get them all out safely. It was Ash's idea to move to the next town and camp under the stars. If only she had stopped him. If only she placed away her ambition to agree with everything he said just to get closer, then maybe she wouldn't be shivering so badly.

"Ash," Clemont's voice broke the ice.

"Yeah?"

"There is a forest up ahead, we should be alright there and it looks like the storm is dying down, well the wind is anyway." Clemont cleaned his glasses and looked up to the dark lit sky before seeing drops of rain come into his sight. "And then comes the rain..."

As the young inventor wiped his lens Serena felt fear run through the veins of the arms of the man she was in. Her strength gathering as her vision began to clear. Those usual clear auburn eyes that had so much energy froze. Her body suddenly feeling compressed as Ash held her tightly. She looked into his eyes once more, it wasn't because he was scared to lose her or anything, it was as if that horrible incident from last month played in his mind again.

Serena had never seen Ash so lost before. And there were no words to say how concerned she was about this.

"Alright, let's go." the young girl pulled herself out of Ash's arms. Holding her head, "Anything is better than staying out here."

Ash's voice wasn't heard between them as no time to be wasted and as the rain poured over their shoulders .They had soon walked themselves into a forest, a forest covered with trees as high as the skyscrapers in Lumiose city. The size of the leaves did not provide much shelter from the rain but it blocked the harsh wind as it slowly died as the minutes went by. Relief poured over Serena, at least they had some cover, and though it wasn't the best it was alright. Serena was tired of complaining for the day.

Firewood was collected and flames were soon alight. The sounds of the firewood cracking seem to be the only sound that could be heard between them. Serena remembered sitting by Ash's side as his irises painted such a confusing painting. She could see the fear, the sadness but she didn't understand why he was feeling this way. She understood well that the memory of nearly dying a month ago in a forest was a memory that would take months to forget but Ash's eyes looked like he was mourning for somebody that had passed.

But she had never heard any news of Ash's good friend or family passing. Was it somebody he knew that not even his own mother was aware of?

"Hey." Her voice returned some life in his empty eyes. "You've been quite all day."

"Oh, I have? Sorry about that." He gave off a nervous smile in return.

"Are you still thinking of that incident a month ago?" Serena asked out of the blue.

"Well that and the fact that Clemont didn't want me to help him get some firewood. He said something like I might break my leg or something this time."

Serena's voice broke into laughter as a smile was brought onto both of their faces. Their laughter brought some life in the group before Ash took notice of the two siblings sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags, placed close to each other and by the fire. There were times were he wished he had a older sibling to count on where he was troubled. His eyes focused up to the full moon that provided light down to them.

The moon was bright as it was now as it was back then.

"Well, we better get some rest as well." Serena removed her felt hat with ease and placed it by the edge of her sleeping bag. "I'm sure the quicker we get to the next town the more time I could go and see the new clothes." A childish grin came to Serena's lips.

"...do you hear that?"

The suddenly alertness in Ash's voice made the young trainer curious. Taking in the silence, a scream was heard, not of a person but a Pokémon's.

"Yeah, it's faint but it's there." She looked at the determination on Ash's face. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to help it!" Serena watched Ash run from her sights.

"Hey!" The fear of being too distant from Ash forced her feet to chase after him. "It's bad to go alone!"

Her words of concern didn't reach Ash in time as by the time the young girl had caught up to her dear friend they had ran far from camp and the full moon's glow didn't reach far of the depths of the forest they were both in. The scream of a certain pokemon was now clearer and the tone it screamed was painful. Like it carried the same loneliness Ash's eyes would portray from time to time.

"Why I am not surprised." She sighed. "If you were that willing to climb Prism tower to save Sycamore's Garchomp then what's next?"

"Sorry to make you worry Serena but I just can't go to sleep knowing there is a pokemon in pain out there." His eyes were focused on the path ahead of them both. "There." He pointed. "It's coming from there."

Without time to ponder hers thoughts or come with some witty response Ash reached for Serena's hand and within minutes their hands locked. It didn't bother Ash so much compared to his flustered companion as Serena watched in awe and let her body be dragged around a forest. She didn't mind in fact, she wished they would find the injured pokemon a little late. She wanted to hold onto his hand longer, enjoy the warmth and accept how protective he would go in order to protect her. It was as if, that memory of their time in that forest as children played in her mind once more.

He held onto her hand just the way he did now, and she knew he would never understand the happiness it brought to her.

"Over there."

Looking on ahead were flames, another tree could be covered in leaves as another was burnt and was left nothing but an empty frames. Beams of fires aimed another and then another and before they both knew it, they were entering into a path of fire. The scream of the pokemon was clear as Ash rushed on forward, releasing his grip on Serena's hand. Panic filled over her and she chased him down like they were playing a game of Meowth and Pikachu.

Catching breathe Serena looked on and saw a pokemon releasing attack after attack. It didn't move as its eyes were lit bloodshot and marks were seen on its body. She held onto Ash's arms tightly as he too, watched on. Its scream was painful to hear as Ash reached into his pocket, only to discover he had left them all behind in camp.

Just like that moment a month ago.

Suddenly heat was coming towards him and looking on ahead a beam of fire was heading at Serena's direction once more. Wasting no time he pulled the young girl into his arms and held her tightly. A second had passed before Serena and Ash accepted that their old reoccurring nightmare was happening once more.

What kept the forest was a distressed Blaziken that was jumping in and out of its mega evolution. Like it had failed to mega evolve and was now suffering the burden of ever having one. Like it had done something wrong and now couldn't get out of the loop. Glitching like it was some bug of a video game.

"I thought mega evolution could only happen in battle." Serena asked. Her voice filled with panic.

"And I thought it could only work if you had the stone and the pokemon had a strong bond with its trainer..." Ash muttered.

They quickly closed their eyes and embraced each other tighter when another flamethrower was seen heading their way. They took a sigh of relief knowing they didn't get hit by the attack. Ash watched on as his heart pounded. He couldn't let this go on. Slipping from Serena's grasp the young man took brave steps towards the stressed fire type.

"Blaziken!" Ash boldly pronounced the Pokémon's name. "Stop this, I know it hurts but you have to fight. you have to fight your way through this!"

"Blaze!" Fire was seen escaping his mouth as the attack fell short from its target. This only made Blaziken more upset as it did it again and again but to no avail.

_"How does he do it?" _Serena was only left to wonder. _"His strength, his bravery and his never ending hope. How can one exist to have it for so long?"_

"Blaziken!" Ash screamed. "Please, fight for your trainer at least! Think about the pain they must be to see you like this!"

But his words just didn't seem to reach the enraged beast as it kept on releasing fire attacks all over the place and yelling its name high into the midnight sky. Swallowing his fears the trainer took steps closer until there were no more steps to be taken.

_"A-Amazing" _The female companion spoke no words and watched on.

She watched as Ash placed his hand on the Pokémon's chest and closed his eyes. "Calm down buddy." He spoke as if they had met once before. Serena knew Ash would only speak those words if he had met a pokemon more than once. "Everything will be alright. I'll return you to your trainer. I promise."

His calm words, his words finally made sense to the starter pokemon as the flames soon died down and it had stopped glitching from its mega evolution. Silence echoed in the forest once more as Blaziken fell down to its knees. The bloodshot eyes it once had faded back into its gold tinge. Ash gave the tall fire type a huge embrace as a smile was seem all over his face.

_"His ability to create such a bond with a pokemon so quickly will always amaze me."_

"Told you, everything was going to be alright," Ash shared a grin with the rare Hoenn starter.

"Do you know this Blaziken?" Serena had finally felt comfortable to make her way closer to the fire type.

"Sure do." Ash spoke proudly. "This is the very same Blaziken that saved me from Prism Tower. I can just tell." He turned to face Serena. "Sorry for making you go through all that.

"Oh right, I guess that explains why you seem so close to it." She smiled. "And don't worry. None of us expected this to happen."

Blaziken spoke no words as it opened its palm as it tugged on Ash's shirt. Turning around and in the palm of the Pokémon's hands stood out, a polished rainbow coloured stone. It was rounded perfectly and it shined brightly under the full moon's glow. No cuts or marks could be seen as the damage seemed to be kept at a minimal. It was stunning to look at and was smaller than he had thought, it seem just bigger than a common golf ball as Ash placed it into his hands.

"Wow, is this a...mega stone?" Ash blinked as she stared at the object longer. A symbol of a DNA structure was painted on the stone.

"Sure is!" Serena cheered and popped behind Ash's shoulders. "I remember Professor Sycamore talking about them. They say they can make pokemon that they thought couldn't evolve no more - evolve."

"But it only happens in battle and if the trainer and pokemon has a close bond with each other." Ash gazed at it longer before looking back at the pokemon. "But why me?"

Blaziken stared at Ash as if he could understand his thoughts and every word the pokemon was saying. It spoke no more before it looked around and took in the damage it did in its rage. Ash soon followed and now the chaos was over he and Serena were able to take in the damage around them and notice how close to death they were. Ash felt the mega stone in his hands and looked back.

He knew nothing about mega evolution or how it even worked or why Blaziken could evolve and not another starter like Sceptile or Swampert. Answers laid in Sycamore but Blaziken trusted him with the object, he didn't want to break that trust.

"So where is your trainer Blaziken?" Ash decided to worry about mega evolution later. "And what happened?"

"Blaze," The pokemon repeated his name, "Blaziken."

"You got any of that?"

"Nope," He shrugged his shoulders. "But no matter, I'm sure Nurse Joy in the next town could help us in our search for his trainer!" He cheered.

The young man gave a huge grin to the fire type and put his fist together, ready for a fist pump to the new pokemon. Blaziken paused in wonder before understanding what the young man wanted to do and both did a small fist pump together. Ash broke into laughter as Blaziken laughed. Serena smiled and watched on.

_"He can be so stubborn sometimes but others, he can be really amazing." _

* * *

_"When the flames burn bright they can produce the most amazing light, but what do you do when the flame flickers away? What happens when the life slips from one's grasp just like that?"_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Clemont's backpack fell straight to the ground. "That story makes no scientific sense!" He readjusted his glasses.

"But it's true. I got Blaziken here with me and this." Digging into his pockets the young trainer soon pulled out the rare stone to share. "It's a mega stone. This one causes Blaziken to mega evolve." The two turned and stared as Blaziken introduced him and played with the other pokemon, but mainly with Ash's Pikachu. Bonnie was having such a ball with the new pokemon.

"But don't you have to have a close bond with Blaziken to pull off Mega evolution. How could you possible cause such a strong bond in such a short amount of time?" The blond scratched his chin. "This isn't adding up." The young inventor picked up the stone into his own hands to examine. "It's amazing such a stone can hold such power."

"I know right." The stone was placed back into Ash's pockets after being returned. "I was thinking of asking help from Nurse Joy in the next town to find its trainer."

"Well this morning shows better weather and no signs of crazy weather. We should there in at least half an hour if things go smoothly." He turned to his invented watch. "Yeah, sounds about right."

"Just promise me your inventions won't go blowing on us brother!" Bonnie made her way to her older brother, "And you better hope the time is right." She pointed.

Ash watched on as the two siblings bicker as usual before quietly slipping out of their conversation and made towards his pokemon playing with the other of his friends. He looked at the bickering siblings and for a moment he felt like they were his old companions; it amazed him how similar his friends came when it came to sibling rivalry.

Looking on further, deep in the depths of the forest and far from the clearing they all stood a shadow haunted him. Like a ghost of death had come and was ready to take his life. Standing strong and trying to hide the fear he felt within him he walked closer, walking pass the fighting siblings. The suddenly pace Ash was making back into the forest caused them to stop and only wonder.

"Ash!" His remaining companions shouted as they watched Ash break into a run. They all reached their pokeballs and returned their pokemon in haste as Blaziken rushed on ahead. "What's got into him suddenly?"

His sneakers skidded against the dirt and the tiny pebbles of the roughly mapped out dirt path, the shadow still haunting him ahead. His body came to a halt as he leaned on the trunk of one of the trees around him and stared at the shadow. Doubt clouded his mind before giving chase once more.

He didn't understand why he was chasing the figure but something came over, like he just _had _to.

Coming into view was a shadow that overcastted his path and within seconds Blaziken was in front of him, he had landed perfectly in his path, only a foot away from him. It was clear it was upset as it had its arms crossed.

"Blaziken?" Ash questioned.

Sounds of twigs breaking and leaves begin ruffled caused both to look on ahead and there was a mask man, standing less than a meter from them both. Only the rustle of the leaves could be heard between them. The image of the man caused Ash to come closer to the mysterious man like it was his own aura pulling him towards him. But Blaziken outstretched his arm and kept him at bay.

The mask was removed and once again, Ash returned back into that state of lost and confusion. It was amazing what a bond – a simple relationship could cause him to act. Memories of his time with the masked man haunted him as his fists clenched and his anger pouring over him.

"Damn you!" He cussed. "After everything we have been through, this is what happens?!"

The man behind the mask stayed silent.

"Damn it, say something!" It was clear Ash was now begging. "I need to know, tell me that everything we worked so hard on isn't gone to waste. Tell me-"

"Don't you dare speak that name in front of me."

Ash paused. "You can hide your face but you can't hide your name of who you really are."

"You were always so…optimistic Ash." The man teased. "Such a wonderful quality you have there." The man reached deep into his pockets under the cover of his huge coat. The outfit remained the same from the first time he saved the boy's life back in Lumiose City. "Here, another gift from me."

A pokeball was thrown into the air before stumbling their way into the hands of Ash. He held it close to his chest before looking on ahead.

"That is Blaziken's pokeball. Look after him."

His face carried a blank and confused expression. "But why?"

"I want to keep Blaziken safe – I want to keep _you _safe."

"By nearly setting me and Serena up in flames?" He yelled. "That's keeping me safe _alright." _Ash held the pokeball tightly. "I don't remember you like this."

"That's the whole point."

Blaziken stepped in front of his new trainer and stared at the unmasked man. He remained calm and cool compared to the upset boy behind him. After the anger had passed, silence filled him as his eyes had stopped looking at the man, tired of looking at such a hopeless case. He leaned his back on his new pokemon and held its pokeball tightly.

"I can't bring you back, is that what you're trying to say?" His cap tipped over his eyes to hide his emotions.

"But you won't stop, will you?"

Soft fragile fingers carelessly graced his wet cheeks as his eyes met his. And yet again, those eyes hidden by a mask shone so brightly. Unlike his, they had dulled down. Ash didn't wonder how he had gone in front of him so fast. "Stay safe. Look after Blaziken for me."

"…sure." His voice was dropping. "It's not like I have a choice."

He hung his head as his tears hid behind his cap as a sudden gust passed him by. He didn't need to look up as he could feel the presence of the man was gone. Without his permission his body started to slide down the back of Blaziken before feeling the thud of the ground hit him, his emotions still hidden by his red cap, hands shaking from all the shock coming back at him all at once.

The sounds of rushing footsteps echoed around him followed by his name. The call of his friends would always shake him back to normal but each time his path crossed with the masked man it sent him into a state he thought he was over with. And when _that _mask was removed and a face was printed in his mind, things just went so bad.

The sound of passing footsteps came to pass when Serena's eyes portrayed hope and relief but the reaction wasn't mutual. There on his knees with a pokeball in his hands was Ash, lost like he was a month ago. Blaziken stood by his new trainer's side and stood there, not moving an inch with arms crossed.

"…Ash." Her voice was soft and weak and quickly jumped from her spot and down to her knees where her stressed friend laid. "…what happened this time?"

Ash refused to speak as his eyes were fixated on the object in his hands. He wasn't crying, he wasn't screaming. He just sat there. And that annoyed her.

He started to wonder if everything _they _had been through was his fault. If he just held back, spoke his mind. Hold him back.

Would things be any different now?

"…Blaziken's trainer…they gave Blaziken to me."

Her warm hands found their way onto his as she lifted his cap high enough for her to see his eyes. Her smile comforted him enough to give a half lit smile back to her.

"Thank you for always being there Serena."

Serena blinked her eyes in wonder, "Um, no worries." She spoke awkwardly.

"Just promise you won't turn into something you'll regret, alright?"

"Ash…" The young trainer started to worry about the words Ash was suddenly speaking to her.

"Promise me!" He demanded suddenly. It felt more like he was begging rather than asking for a request.

"Sure." She fell silent and watched Ash keeping his thoughts to himself and the feelings he held back. His thumbs rubbing on the smooth material of the pokeball as the scratches could be seen on the top half of the machine.

Serena watched on as her eyes focused on his lips, they were muttering words, no, sentences, a name perhaps? There were times were he would speak loudly than others and words came into her ears. But they felt incomplete as each one never made any sense.

Feelings, love, hurt, not again, don't want any of this, having enough of 'this'.

None made any sense to her. They were words that just didn't fit with Ash's bright and happy personality. No, this was not her Ash. Serena knew. Her hands went back to Ash's and held onto them a little more tightly this time. "Hey, you'll get through this, whatever it may be."

He had no words to say but a simple 'thank you' as the sounds of the others gathered around them. They filled the air with questions but Ash's own loud thoughts overheard them. Without greeting his friends with a simple 'hello', Ash suddenly rose to his feet and walked down the path he chased the mysterious man down earlier. Blaziken mimicked his new trainer's actions and walked off.

"Woah, what happened?" Bonnie's voice filled the silent air. "Serena?"

The older woman looked down and patted Bonnie's head slightly before giving off a confident smile. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." She followed by a wink. "I'll be the one to save Ash this time." She focused her eyes down on the distressed trainer. "Yeah, that's it."

* * *

_"When that light fades away, the one left standing is left alone to suffer the burdens of the bonds you worked so hard to treasure and make in the first place. You suddenly become their pain, their burden - their suffering."_

* * *

**A/N: **Just watched episode 1 and 2 of X&Y and damn, their great. Like, wow. It wasn't how I expected things to be. Anyway because of that I felt a little more confident to write the next chapter since I have a fair idea of everyone's personality. Although I'm still taking this story at a slow pace and only write the next one once I watch the new few. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the slow pace, I'm trying to keep the big secrets at bay as long as I can.

**~midnight**


	3. Chapter 2: Words

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

**Words**

* * *

Serena's turquoise eyes bounced from one end of the battle to the other. She admired how quickly Ash's Froakie jumped from one end of the battle to the other and how cleaver Clemont came to putting moves together that at first seemed impossible. She sat quietly as the battle went and there came a time where the two boys simply had enough and returned their Pokémon back for deserved rest.

She kept watching as the boys exchanged a few words to one another. There was no doubt that in Serena's mind they were talking on how great their Pokémon were or how awesome their moves were. It became a common topic between the four of them. Although Bonnie never lasted long in their conversations for long as she would rather play chase with her Dedenne her older brother caught just for her.

But there was something that kept her mine uneasy. It was the Blaziken the mysterious man had gave to Ash three days ago.

She had recently travelled with Ash and the others and knew very little of Ash's personality when it came to his Pokémon. She knew he was a very caring person and would do everything he can so save them. But the thought of Ash not even training Blaziken not _once _since it became his was fishy.

"Wow, I never thought those outfits would look so good on me."

"Huh?" Serena blinked. Turning to her side was no other but the youngest girl in the group, Bonnie. "Oh yeah, you actually are quite the model Bonnie." The brunette chuckled.

"Really?" Bonnie's eyes sparkled. "I always wanted to be a model."

The rest of her conversation with Clemont's sister became a blur as she focused on the Blaziken Ash had not payed any attention since it became his. No training, no words of advice or even talking to it to become close. Serena couldn't even remember if he even shown the mega stone to him after that night they both saved it.

It sat on the side lines with Pikachu on his shoulders. The little mouse continued to nibble on the Pokémon pellets as Blaziken had a share of his own. Blaziken watched on as Ash returned to his side of the field and released Fletching into the battle and Clemont released a one of his onto the field.

"Hey Bonnie," Serena elbowed into Bonnie's shoulder lightly. "Why do you think Ash hasn't battled using Blaziken yet?"

With Dedenne in her lap, Bonnie was left confused as well. "Maybe he thinks it's too strong at the moment and wants to save him up for later? I mean he looks a little overpowered to use in the early gyms don't you think?" Bonnie patted Dedenne long thin tail. She held her head with one hand, "Ah, I don't know. I don't remember Ash being so complicated."

Reaching into her bag, Serena pulled out her fire type, Fennekin and gazed at it. "Maybe I can make Ash battle with him." A determined grin crossed her lips.

Pushing herself off the bench Serena rushed her way over towards the battle field. Luck was on her side and noticed Ash and Clemont had already finished their battle.

"Ash, can we have a battle?!" Ash and Clemont jumped in their spots after hearing Serena's sudden request.

"Um, but I have no more Pokémon to use." Ash blinked. He was at more of a complete lost when Serena shook her head in response.

"No you don't. You have Blaziken!" She pointed at Ash's newest Pokémon. "Why don't you battle me with him?"

"But Serena don't you think it's a-"

"No excuses!" Serena spoke in her natural sassy tone. She placed a hand on her waist. "I really want to see what Blaziken has to offer."

"What harm can it do Ash?" Clemont supported Serena's request. "But I'm wondering why you haven't trained with Blaziken yet. You act like you don't want Blaziken with you."

Ash avoided the gaze his friends were making and crossed with Blaziken's. He turned to face the fire type and made his way over. Serena watched on silently as Ash stared as his new Pokémon, sitting on the sidelines of the battle field with Pikachu still on his shoulder. The look Ash had been serious, perhaps lost even. Confusion was evident.

Reaching his hands over, he grabbed Pikachu off Blaziken's shoulder and held Pikachu in his arms. They exchanged another look before walking out. Pikachu crawled out of his trainer's arms and perched onto his trainer's shoulders, his attention focused on Serena and the others before looking back at Blaziken. His ears soon dropped before returning back into Ash's arms. Soon the young trainer vanished from their sights.

"What was that all about?" Clemont raised his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "It's like his completely ignoring Blaziken and Blaziken doesn't seem to care that must either."

"But when Ash saved Blaziken he seemed so concern for him." Serena rushed her way to Blaziken who was seen standing up and about to chase down his new trainer. Blaziken looked down on the new trainer. "Blaziken," Serena spoke up. "Back and Prism tower – was that the first time you really met Ash?"

The fire type looked into Serena's eyes before walking off without a single response. Blaziken copied Ash's actions _so_ well. The young trainer watched on from a distance as Clemont and Bonnie joined up to her.

"Should we be worried about Ash brother?" Bonnie asked her older brother for advice. She tugged on his outfit.

Giving comfort to his younger sister, "I'm sure he is, maybe his going through something difficult."

"I'm going after him." Serena spoke confidently as she suddenly changed into a running pace, leaving Clemont and Bonnie behind.

But as soon her feet reached the first flight of stairs she came to an instant halt as a shadow overcastted her. Looking above was Ash with Pikachu perched on his shoulder with Blaziken not far behind. His shadow could be seen in the distance.

With a sigh he Ash readjusted his cap before a smile covered his face. "Alright Serena, lets battle."

Serena stared at Ash with confusion. She just couldn't understand what could cause Ash to change his mind so _so _quickly.

And this worried her so.

* * *

Why wouldn't he attack? Was he mocking her? Or was this some strategy she had to break through to win the battle?

"Fennekin use ember!"

The little fox jumped into the air and released multiple balls of fire right into the Pokémon's face. Not satisfied Fennekin repeated the attack but Blaziken didn't even flitch. It stood there with arms crossed, looking bored.

Ten minutes – ten minutes and Ash had not released a single command.

"Scratch!" Serena yelled desperately.

With speed Fennekin jumped mid air as sharp nails could be seen growing out of Fennekin's paws. She released attack after attack as the sharp claws made little cuts on Blaziken arms, causing the Pokémon to break out of his pose.

"And again!"

"No, that's enough."

Serena nearly lost her balance after the sudden call. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She stood dumbfounded as Ash ran in front of his new Pokémon with arms out stretched, protecting Blaziken.

"I don't want to continue to battle anymore."

"But why?" Serena started to make her way to her own Pokémon.

"I have my reasons." Ash dropped his arms down and sighed. He readjusted his cap and looked at Blaziken and observed the little cuts and burn marks Fennekin had given to him. "Sorry about that buddy." He reached over for Blaziken's arms and looked at his injuries closer.

It was soft but Serena was close enough to catch it.

"So then it's true then."

"Hm?" Ash focused his attention back at his dear friend. "What is?"

Gathering all her courage and holding Fennekin in her arms, Serena spoke. "That time where Blaziken saved you from your fall at Prism tower. You told me back in the forest that was the first time you met but I know you're lying. Your bond is too strong _too _quickly. I mean you could command Blaziken to remove from his mega evolution too quickly." Serena gazed with a worried look. "Why are you lying to me, to your friends?"

Silence that was what Serena got in response for the first minute. Ash blinked a few times before turning back to his new Pokémon and observing his injuries without giving a decent answer to the over curious Serena. His fingers lightly danced over Blaziken cuts before releasing his grasp on him.

"You're acting really strange Ash. I mean one day you are so over protective with Blaziken and the next you completely ignoring him. What makes it even weird is that Blaziken absolutely doesn't mind it."

"We all have our secrets Serena." Ash glanced at Clemont for a brief moment before turning back at his Pokémon. He patted Blaziken lightly before making his way out of the battle field. Blaziken didn't take long to follow.

And there he went, walking out on her and his friends again and it irritated Serena so _so much. _.

"_Ash!"_

His eyes lit up all of a sudden and quickly turned back to the curious trainer. The way his name was called sent a strange feeling through him. He didn't understand if it was the way she screamed his name or perhaps the tone reminded him or somebody else he would rather forget. He looked up at Blaziken and sighed. As long Blaziken was with him _that person _wasn't going to leave him any time soon.

And he hated that.

"_She's has everything that only reminds me of-" _He shook his head to remove his thought. Somehow the way Serena looked at him and the way she called his name so desperately made him open up.

"Alright," Ash held his hands into the air, "I'm sorry but yeah, I have met Blaziken before Prism Tower."

Too many questions were running through Serena's mind to come up with a decent question. Clemont instead stood up in her place.

"Then where did you two meet?"

Ash looked back at his Pokémon as if he was asking his permission to keep on talking, looking back at his friends. "Hoenn,"

But before any of his friends could continue to ask why Ash and his Pokémon walked away from the scene, fading from their sights rather quickly.

They were just asking too much from him, just a little damn _too much._

* * *

"_Too much too soon can provide deadly. And if you want to help you have to keep asking. But if you don't speak a word will that make the situation any better?"_

* * *

Night had fallen over them as the three of them sat in wonder. The table felt empty as they all turned their attention to the empty seat of the dinner table. Ash never was late for dinner. Sometimes it was Ash that would remind them it was time to eat. They didn't deny that were times were they would have an argument but that gave no reason for anyone of them to doubt that Ash would miss dinner.

It felt so odd for Ash to not only miss dinner but not to show up to any of them after his short battle with Serena. They all tried to start up a conversation but it always fell short. Their connection – Ash – was lost.

"It's sure getting dark out there." It was now Bonnie's turn to start up a conversation between the three of them. "You think Ash is alright?"

Clemont gazed down at his younger sister and patted her short blond hair. "Yeah, this is Ash we are talking about."

Bonnie looked up at her brother and only looked away once she seemed content with her brother's answer and returned to her meal.

Serena thought was not.

"I'm going out."

"Serena!" Clemont's voice was begging. "It's really dark out there now."

Turning around briefly, "I'll be fine. I got my Pokémon with me." She convinced Clemont she was fine by giving off a wink and a friendly wave.

Before the young inventor could reply Serena had already made her out of the pokecentre. He readjusted his glasses and slipped back into his chair. He just stared through the darken window where Serena's pink felt hat could just be seen in the distance, fading away.

* * *

Holding onto her hat tightly Serena kept walking down the bright brick footpath with the light posts above her lighting up her path. Looking around Serena was lost at where her dear friend could be. Once an open book he had now become closed tightly. She couldn't read him anymore. He had become a new person and Serena felt so scared.

Scared she was going to lose him to _that man._

Turning back with the fear she had walked too far from the safety of the pokecentre Serena heard a voice coming from a nearby fountain. Not straying too far from the path the young trainer hid behind a tree and a few shrubs. Taking in from the voices and the silhouettes projected by the lights she knew it was Ash and his Blaziken.

"Sorry about that buddy. I didn't really want to do that battle with Serena today."

"Blaze," the fire type yawned and stretched his arms into the air. "Blaziken,"

Playing with his hands Ash tried his best to avoid the look of his Pokémon. Pikachu sat by the right of his master as Blaziken took the left. The little mouse kept himself entertained by making different faces in the water's reflection.

"I'm just not ready to battle with you. Don't ever think I hate you or anything." A mega stone was soon spotted in the middle of his palm. "Everything is happening so fast. One moment I'm convinced everything is fine and then _this_ happens." He returned the stone back in the string shoe bag then into his pocket.

"Hey there,"

Looking on ahead a familiar face appeared. There was no mask, no fancy cloaked outfit that resembled a Mega Blaziken. Everything was left simple, just the way he remembered it to be.

"You know, you don't look so terrifying without your fancy outfit and mask on." Ash teased.

Blaziken sat still as their old trainer greeted their old Pokémon with a smile. The fire type smiled as his trainer patted him where he always loved to be patted.

"That isn't what I saw the first time I showed you my face." The man turned to face Ash. "I have never seen you so scared in your life." He took his place beside Ash and Blaziken. "I don't think I'll be ever use to that."

Silence poured over them afterwards as Serena watched on from the distance. The black figure looked foreign to her. Her heart spoke it was the man that gave their Blaziken to Ash but the figure looked slimmer, smaller and their age. At times this wasn't the case as the figure stood up it was defiantly taller and carried the illusion of an older man.

She was convinced her eyes were just playing with her. But she wondered maybe that was what the man wanted to appear to others besides Ash; just too damn confusing.

"Sorry if I react like that. I only care for you."

The man's laughter could be heard before slamming him on the back in a playful gesture. Before the man noticed Ash had lost his balance and fell into the fountain behind him. The man laughed more. The young trainer sat in the ankle deep water as Pikachu came over and licked his cheeks, helping him to dry up. He soon broke into laughter as well.

Putting himself together the adult rose to his feet and offered his hand to the soaked trainer. Taking the offer Ash's face quickly showed a cheeky grin and pulled the man with in him. Now just as soaked as he was. Together they broke into laughter.

Serena watched as she heard Ash laugh in a way she never heard before. It was filled with such glee, such joy that seemed real. She didn't doubt that her friendship with him was fake, but somehow this _man _was able to make him show a side she was jealous of. Who needed their past if she couldn't make him smile – him laugh the way this _man _could do so easily and quickly.

"I really miss moments like these." The man spoke. "You always had a way to make such heavy problems fade away so easily."

"So do I," Ash flicked his hat in the air, waving air into it to dry it. "I really wish you could come back."

"You know I can't do that."

His voice dropped as his eyes walked away from his view of the man and towards the small trees and fauna that was scattered around the Pokecentre Park. In a moment's glimpse Serena was caught into his view. But his vision on her faded as quickly as he found her.

"That's Serena huh?" The man's voice brought him back to his current situation. "She looks nice."

Ash remained silent as he dunk his head back into the water, letting his whole body dip into the water. The man on the other had sat up but let his lower half in the water, letting the cool liquid wrap around his waist.

"So what's the status?"

Covering his face with his cap, "There is none."

"Ash, I know these things. I'm an expert after all. I can just tell you have something towards her."

"But their nothing compared to..." He broke the chain of his sentence. "Oh, forget it. I hate the feeling anyway."

From the darkness his cap provided it suddenly vanished as a face was replaced instead. Locks of hair fell down towards him as those mesmerizing sapphire eyes stared back down on him silently. The hat from the man's hand slipped as it floated on the water's surface.

"Oi, wake up." The man slapped Ash's cheeks lightly. "If you sleep here you'll get a cold. Now we can't afford that now can we?" Ash still didn't move. The man pondered. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" Ash questioned.

Pulling apart he sighed. "It's like your studying my face or something. It's really creepy you know."

Reaching for his cap Ash returned to drying it. "I do that because I might never know how long I have to wait until I can see the real you, the one that isn't trying to kill me or my friends or the one saving us for fun."

"My job is _far_ from fun!" He slammed his hands into the water. "You have no idea what I go through!"

"Then let me understand!" Ash yelled back. He too slammed his fists into the water. "I'm tired of playing these games. I'm tired of waking up in fear that you're gone – and this time I mean for real!"

And then he returned into that state of uncertainly as Ash wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm. He was tired and now very hungry. As much he enjoyed being in the presences of the man his friend's faces came into his mind. There was no doubt they would go looking for him – especially Serena.

"I need to get back to the others." Rising up to his feet Ash still kept his arms around himself. The man did the same as Ash took a few steps away from the fountain. He shook his whole body in a way a Pokémon would do to get dry. "I know they would be looking for me. I didn't show myself to them since this afternoon."

"Wait."

Glancing over his shoulder he watched the man take a few steps closer to the young trainer. A smile crossed his lips as he dragged Ash into his arms. There Ash stood dumbfounded and decided to let the moment pass.

"You better head back now. You'll get a cold."

Pulling back, "Don't worry about me. If I were you I would be more worry about yourself." He teased.

"For you, I promise nothing bad will ever happen."

Rubbing his eyes, Ash smiled. "Thank you."

Giving off a small wave the man made a brief goodbye with his Blaziken and Pikachu he walked off the bright lit footpath and into the darkness of the night. Taking in a few minutes to himself Ash sighed.

"_And then there is none."_

Those words were spoken loud enough for the young brunette, hidden away in a few bushes not so far behind to hear. As she stood up the sudden sound of a twig snapping underneath her pressure made Ash cautious and turn directly at her. Serena completely froze.

"Please don't tell me you heard all of that."

Serena watched on with blank stares before eventually lying towards him, shaking her head. "No. I just got here."

Disappointment greeted Ash as sighed and placed his cap on his head. "Liar," Ash made his way closer to Serena. "Just what do you want from me?" The tone Ash brought to her scared Serena slightly. "You first want to know where I first met Blaziken and know you're spying me? Serena, I never thought that-"

"I'm just worried about you!" She blurted. "Ever since that strange man made contact with us, you've been keeping everything to yourself. What annoys me the most is that you trust that shady character more than me or your friends who have stuck by your side since day one!"

"And how do you know I don't share something special with that person too?!" Serena was never use to hearing Ash raising his voice towards her. "Since you're in the mood to know everything about me then I'll spill it. I share more of a past with that person there then I have with you! That person there taught me things only _they _can give me. What we have is nothing short of a fateful encounter! A childhood past! Something everybody shares with a good friend." Pausing for a moment Ash looked away, "...And I thought that person was you."

Readjusting his cap the irritated trainer started to make his way away from her. Gathering the last of her courage, Serena spoke once more.

"Then what kind a person is he? Your dad or brother maybe, maybe his not a man at all as is a woman, maybe a girlfriend or sister?"

"Serena." His voice was low. "I understand you care for me but right now, I can't trust you with anything. I'm sorry." Ash was never use to saying such words, but they left his lips without giving him a choice to say no.

He broke into haste before he could look back. Something within him just kept telling him to go on. The fear of seeing Serena so broken because of a secret he couldn't trust any of his friends to keep hurt him so much. The guilt was overpowering as he his feet collapsed on him, sending him off the path and into the dirt. With Blaziken and Pikachu finally able to catch up they made their way over, trying to find the right moment to help Ash back on his feet.

Struggling on his own Ash simply gave up and laid there. "I'm such a horrible friend."

"No you're not."

Taking a glance upwards Ash noticed it was the masked man, his friend in his full costume offering his hand to him. "Now do you understand why I chose not to show my face to you? I can't bear to see you like this."

Taking his offer Ash was aided back up on his feet. "Then why did you show yourself to me?"

"Because I couldn't take all the hate you had against me." Releasing his grip on his hand the man made his way. Ash watched on for a few moments before making his way towards him, walking side by side by his friend. The man took a glance towards the destroyed trainer and sighed.

"Alright, you can stay with me for awhile, after this no more, alright?"

With a soft smile, Ash agreed.

* * *

Tossing and turning Clemont finally admitted sleep wasn't going to come over him any time soon. Ideas flooded his mind of new inventions he could make or improvements on others. Sitting up and placing his glasses he glanced to the wall clock placed above the door.

It was two in the morning.

Cleaning the lens of his glasses clean the tired inventor made his way up, tossing his blankets off on his way out. As he reached for the door he couldn't help but to glance at the empty double bunk bed opposite to him. Above Clemont was convinced his sister was sleeping well but as he gazed as where Serena and Ash slept, two different stories were told to him.

Above and on the rails were sheets of blankets tossed, a pillow on the edge, reading to fall to the ground at any minute. The bed below was completely different story as the blanket and pillow remained untouched.

"His still out there huh?" Clemont shrugged his shoulders. "I hope everything is fine." He sighed.

Clemont wrapped his fingers tightly on the doorknob and twisted it lightly, pushing it towards him lightly. The lights that lit up the halls of the pokecentre flooded into the room. Letting himself out the gym leader rubbed his eyes as his pupils got themselves to the new lighting.

As the excitement of writing down and creating more inventions poured over him a sudden unexpected sight came into his view, right by the doorstep of his room.

Serena.

On the ground, her hands wrapped around her knees, her head hiding behind and her long light brunette hair just casually hanging in a ponytail.

She had just recently joined him and the others and they nearly had nothing in common. He was a gym leader with a hobby of creating inventions. She on the other hand was into beauty and anything fashion. Clemont didn't understand how they were friends. If they didn't share that one bond – Ash there was a very slim chance they would even know each other's names for long.

"Hey."

The blong waited until Serena looked up to him and was just as surprised as he was to find him outside. She quietly stared at him before looking away, hiding her emotions behind her knees. Scratching the back of his head the young inventor sighed and took his place beside Serena with some distance between them.

"Can't sleep?" Clemont tried to start a new conversation with the shattered girl. He stared and waited for her response. Then an idea came, "Is this about Ash?"

Her response was nearly instant after hearing Ash's name. Her turquoise eyes told him all. Her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks stained from her tears. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her of even say something confident like Ash would always do. That was his charm. But he was a complete wreak at times. His words sometimes caused harm rather than any good.

Avoiding eye contact, Serena spoke. Her voice dropping, "Yeah."

"Are you upset about the battle this afternoon. You know, about him not properly battling you and stuff."

Serena shook her head, "No, it's not that. It's something else he told me."

"And can I ask what that is?"

The young trainer silently stared at Clemont as she recalled Ash's words to her over and over again. "He said he doesn't trust me."

"What?!" Clemont fell onto his back. Quickly getting back up, "No way, that's impossible. Ash could never say that."

"Well he just did, _okay?_" Looking away, Serena continued. "I saw him talking to that shady man by the fountain. They seem to be having such a great time together. Ash didn't seem so scared or terrified this time. I know by just looking at him this person is really important to him." She paused. "And then when he found out I spied on him and even lied about he…just snapped." She crawled towards Clemont. The young man froze.

"I was so scared. I've know Ash for so long but I have never seen him so…scary. As if I was touching his prize trophy and broke it." Her hands were shaking in fear. "What kind of friend am I? How could I let all of this happen to him?"

Swallowing hard the nervous man reached for Serena's wrists as he tried to control his own shaking. He couldn't help but let his face fluster. "…Um, hey. Don't worry about it. Ash isn't the type to hold grudges or hate you for a really long time. I'm sure when the morning comes he'll be fine. Maybe we should just stop entering ourselves into his past. I mean, I think we should wait until he tells us himself when the times comes. Don't you think makes more sense?"

Serena was lost for words as she slipped away from her friend's grasp. Rubbing her wrists, "I guess, that does make more sense."

"And since you know Ash the longest you know that when Ash has a problem he keeps it to himself. Like sometimes after a really harsh battle he lost to, he could just be sitting out watching the stars for hours trying to understand what went wrong or the pain his pokemon went in."

A small chuckle was heard down Serena's end as Clemont wondered in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" He saw he shake her head.

"No, in fact you're right. For once I actually understand what your saying." She brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she rose up to her feet. "Thank you Clemont."

With a friendly wave the young gym leader watched his companion back to their room. He stayed in the same spot as he rest the back of his head gently on the wall. Closing his eyes a smile appeared across his lips.

"That's the first time you've called me by my name, Serena."

* * *

_"But if you find the rights words, for the right moment and speak them with meaning, then those moments won't leave the person's heart or mind. Your lasting impressions are the words you speak and not by the way you look."_

* * *

**A/N:**

Am I adding a love triangle between AshxSerenaxClemont? Um...no...maybe? I actually have another love triangle in my head but I'm conflicted if I should add it. I'm not use to writing for multishippers so they not may like it...but to make this story my own I have too? Ah, its too complicated for words right now. I'll tell you guys more later.

Also I hope I've protrayed Ash the way you guys like cause I know there are a lot of multishippers shipping Amour (SatoSere guys, yes it has a name now) and you might see Ash in a different light. If your a new reader to me I write Ash like this, a little more dramatic than others. My advanceshipping readers know my style so it probably feels normal to them. Idk. I'm not use to writing stories for pokemon that involves Ash with another girl.

Anyway I've added that moment between Serena and Clemont to show that they can be friends and if Ash was to ever leave they'll have their own bond to rely on. They don't need Ash to be friends, they can be friends in their own accord...get it?

Or just think it like this, you hang around with your best friend and your best friend has a friend of their own. When your best friend goes away you'll lose connection with his other friend because your best friend is gone. Your connection between you and that friend is gone. Think it like that.

And I didn't actually plan to write this out so soon, I just can't finish my other story so I wrote this instead. Hopefully I can write my other stories soon. :/

**~midnight**


End file.
